There are two different types of fiber optic cable construction, loose tube cables and tight buffered cables. Loose tube cables have a semi-rigid protective outer jacket in which the fibers are enclosed. Each fiber is bundled loosely within the outer jacket and the fibers can move relative to the jacket. In tight buffered cables, the fibers are bound tightly to the jacket and cannot move relative to the jacket. Since the fibers are loose within the jacket in a loose tube cable, splicing the loose tube cable with another optical fiber cable or to a splice-on connector can be difficult.